


What the fuck, Richard? (Read summary)

by Loner__Headphones



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I did this instead of sleeping, It's almost 5 in the morning, M/M, Save me from uploading this seperate, The title is based off of a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Rich calls and asks to hang out just before things go wrong really badly.There's some sexist remarks in this chapter so don't read it if you don't like that, which I hope you all don't like that.





	What the fuck, Richard? (Read summary)

Michael's eyes widened as he watched Jeremy throw his head back, holding his hands to his head and gripping his hair. The smaller boy then brought his face forward so Michael could now see the new Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyes were now a solid neon blue color, blue circuits trailing down his face. A sinister smile was now plastered onto Jeremy's face.  
"4.0, nice to finally speak to you face to face, kind of. How hard has it been taking over all of Michael's body slowly?" Jeremy didn't even sound like Jeremy anymore. The small pitch to his voice was gone and now.... It was smooth and kind of creepy.

"That's not what I've been doing at all you glorified microwave. I'm helping him."

"Yeah, sure you are. That's why you allow Michael to do this and possibly get caught by his parents and ruin his good reputation so far."

"Don't talk down to me like that 2.0, I'm the one keeping you functioning right now. If I were to unsynch with you right now you would be a stupid Japanese speaking pill with no control over anything. You know I'm right."

Jeremy sighed, nodding. "Yes, I know you're right. But you won't. Like this you have more control over the situation."

"How? If you're defective then I'm stronger. You can't take over Jeremy's body, now can you?"

Jeremy sneered at Michael, or in this case, Keanu sneered at Default.

"Why this way? You could get revenge on Jeremy any other way and you choose this way-"

"Oh, you're mistaken. I didn't choose this way, Michael Mell chose to do it this way."

Jeremy tilted his head in confusion. Michael chose this way?

"Stop blaming him, he couldn't have. Michael Mell, the kid who spends all his free time in his room blasting 80's music and playing video games, thought of getting revenge on Jeremy by physically and mentally hurting him?"

"Yes. You see, when you hate someone a lot, especially if it's the only person you had left who made you happy everyday, then you don't really care what happens to them. I mean, Michael is still as sensitive as a baby poodle but he doesn't care that much. That's why he made me take control. I don't think you realize, 2.0, that I'm so much more powerful than you. My power combined with Michael's big body build and strength makes you powerless, especially since you're just a stupid 2.0 pill who's right now really defective without my help."

"You do realize you're the only female Squip ever made, right? Which might I add, your form was made out of a panic attack. Maybe if Michael weren't having a panic attack mixed with a small seizure you'd be a man and would be taken more seriously."

Michael's eyes widened, tears welling up in his eyes. This made Keanu a little.... concerned. How was Default crying? She was in Michael's body and Michael was currently.... In sleep mode.... Or maybe not.

Jeremy took a closer look into Michael's eyes, now understanding why Michael was about to cry.

Michael's eyes had some brown in them, showing that he was kinda there. He didn't know that Jeremy was taken over by Keanu.

"Women are respected you asshole! They deserve just as much respect as men you dick! You wouldn't know that though, all you know is that women are in pornos! Maybe you should shut up and not talk about them you piece of shit!" Michael yelled, delivering a nice hard punch right to Jeremy's cheek, causing Jeremy to yelp in response. This time Rachel didn't call out to them. She was passed out at this point. She was a heavy sleeper.

Michael was about to hit Jeremy again but Default took over again, grinning widely at Jeremy. "There's another precious memory that I'll make sure Michael remembers. Don't worry, he won't forget you saying that."

"Why does he care so much? It's not like he has any women in his life to care about."

"Yeah, except for his two moms who have been there for him through thick and thin. Those are the two women who he cares about. But you wouldn't know that, would you 2.0?"

"Fuck you 4.0. You know I could make Jeremy call for help right now, right? This would all be over." Jeremy smirked, cocking his head to the side a little bit.

"Yeah, you could, but I can also hurt Michael a lot to make it look like you hit him first. He wouldn't care, just another step to revenge. His moms would hate you and they'd want you to come back over and apologize, even patch things up. Ashley wouldn't take no for an answer. She'd make Rachel tell Mr. Heere. Your freedom would all be over. Your dad would force you over here to patch things up. You'd be all ours. Either that or Michael would be going to a lot more places with you. Then you'd have to turn off your optic nerve blocking. You aren't slick 2.0, I know a lot more than you do."

Jeremy scoffed, turning his head away. "You're just a more glorified version of me 4.0. I still know a lot. I know how I can make you try to hurt Michael by your own will. I know the right things to say-" Jeremy would have continued if not for Michael shoving something into his mouth. What was this? He looked down and saw.... Three socks. They were shoved to far into his mouth for him to try and remove them. Jeremy tried to reach up and get them out of his mouth but his arms were pinned down. Jeremy mentally cursed, now hating Michael's huge frame and strength. Jeremy couldn't push Michael off of him. He couldn't even scream for help.

"Useless. So useless. Just a stupid pill. Maybe you should have helped Jeremy get more buff, then you wouldn't be in this situation. But you were to worried about getting him laid to actually care about getting him buff and bigger. Girls like guys who are buff and have a good frame. If Michael didn't only like boys he would have had a lot of girlfriends by now. Why? Because if his smooth personality, his geek ways, and his frame. If only Jeremy wasn't so hot headed and an irrational thinker, he wouldn't need you. This wouldn't happen. You wouldn't be here to ruin Jeremy's life, now with my help."

Jeremy struggled under Michael, trying to push the other boy off of him. He failed miserably.

"Now that that's all cleared up let's get to the punishment. Ready?" Michael watched as Jeremy shook his head rapidly. The Squip was still in control and was now confused and a little scared. He hadn't been able to predict this, not at all. How would he? His main focus was helping Jeremy.

"Good, it's nice to know that you're ready." Michael took off his hoodie, still holding Jeremy down with one arm and his legs. He pushed Jeremy's hands up, tying them to the bed frame with his hoodie, making sure it was tight so that Jeremy couldn't get out of the ties. Michael, without hesitation or warning, pulled down Jeremy's boxers, showing him off fully. His dick was still limp. It made Default pissed.

"Even after all this you're still not hard? I know you being talked down to is your kink, why aren't you hard?" Keanu wanted to reply but the socks were still in Jeremy's mouth.

"Whatever, it's not important. Hard or not I'll still give you pleasure. You'll like it, I promise." Michael begun to pull down his own pants and boxers, reaching for Jeremy's limp dick to jerk him off. He would have succeeded in doing all this if he didn't hear something. Music? It was Island In The Sun by Weezer. Michael looked over to the source, seeing Michael's phone screen lit up. Someone was calling him. Michael looked at Jeremy. "Make any noise and I'll do worse than fuck you senseless." Michael pulled Jeremy's boxers up, getting up and going over to his phone.

Default let Michael take control again, his eyes going back to brown. Michael looked down at his phone. "UNKNOWN NUMBER" the phone screen said. Michael picked it up anyways. "Hello? Who is this?" Michael asked, confused. He didn't get many unknown numbers.

"Hey, Michael? It's Rich. My Squip said that you got a Squip. That's pretty cool. Hey, I'm free right now. All three if us should hang out. I know Jeremy's with you right now." Michael was confused. Rich? How did Rich get Michael's number? It wasn't in the phone book, not that Rich knew how to use one.

"How did you get my number?" Michael heard Rich laugh softly before speaking.

"Jeremy gave it to me. He said I should prank text you but you know, I never did. I figured since I had it I should offer to hang out. You down to chill?" Michael glanced over at Jeremy before looking away. He didn't wanna see Jeremy like that.

"Tonight.... Not a good idea. I'm not supposed to be awake right now man. How about tomorrow after school? That'd be a better time."

Rich sighed before speaking. "Yeah, that's fine. Meet me outside of school by the basketball court. We can't be seen at school yet, gotta keep my reputation up. You understand, right?"

Michael nodded before remembering that Rich couldn't see him. "Uh, yeah. I understand. One day though. Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night dude, see you tomorrow." Rich didn't even say bye before he hung up.

Michael turned the screen off before going over to Jeremy and untying him, taking the socks out of his mouth.

"We're going to bed now. I'm tired. You can play the game, I don't care. I'll talk to you in the morning. I'll make you a bed real quick on the floor. Is that okay with you? .... Doesn't matter." Michael said, going over to the closet and pulling out some blankets and pillows. His attitude showed that he was annoyed.

"Michael? I uh.... What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, sitting up slowly.

"I kept telling her to stop. I didn't mean to punch you, I didn't want to. The blue in my eyes was her. She made me punch you. Of course I was mad, I didn't know the Squip was talking, not you. She didn't listen. Jeremy.... I'm to tired to talk about this. Let's just sleep, please." Michael said as he kept setting up Jeremy's bed.

"I wanna sleep in your bed tonight. Please.... I don't wanna sleep on the floor." Jeremy said, getting a concerned look from Michael.

"Are you sure? After what happened? You wanna sleep in my bed with me?" Jeremy nodded.

"You're not Default now, you're Michael. You won't do anything bad to me."

Michael paused for a moment before nodding. "Okay, you can sleep in my bed with me. That's fine. You have anything to wear to bed?"

"Uh.... No. I usually just sleep in boxers and nothing else."

Michael shook his head. "Tonight Jeremy, for my comfort, please sleep in one of my shirts. Please." Jeremy nodded, standing up.

"Okay. You can get into bed while I get a shirt." Michael nodded and took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and his hoodie. He got into bed, pulling the covers over himself. Jeremy soon followed, having picked out one of Michael's Star Wars shirts. He got into Michael's bed, moving next to Michael like he used to. He was about to say something until he heard Michael snore softly. He was already passed out. Jeremy smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Michael.

"Good night Player 1. I'll talk to you in the morning." Jeremy said, closing his eyes. He fell asleep in just a few short minutes, snoring just as softly as Michael was.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading this chapter separate so it's easy to find for other people. I'll do this when chapter 4 comes out as well.


End file.
